


What Hannah likes

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Incest Kink, Instructed Masturbation, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mind Games, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Volmer gets tied up again, Volmer is very sensitive fellow, belly licking, in so many ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah likes many things.Abusing Dr. Volmer is one of them.The good, generous, loving doctor likes to play along, though.And he dares not leave sweet Hannah completely without attention. . .+ there is a surprise in the end. . .





	What Hannah likes

Dr. Heinreich Volmer looks at Hannah through half closed lids. His lips are parted, his breathing is swift and shallow. His fingers are a cage around her wrist, harsh, nearly painful. 

“Hannah. . .” 

Hannah sobs. Her eyes are red, her so usually smooth hair a series of brown tangles. She trembles. 

“I hurt you Heinreich. . . Y-your perfect body. . . I-I scarred you. . .”

Volmer is aware. Very aware. It was a long scar. Not deep by any means, but long; starting just below his navel, making its way towards the right hipbone. — And it had made his already tender stomach so much more sensitive to the girl’s touch. . .

“H-Hannah please. . . do you have any idea. . .what you’re putting me through?” the good doctor whispers, his grip tightening as Hannah makes another attempt to touch his belly. 

Just her hand, resting there, close to the thin red line, barely thicker than a hair, was enough to make him painfully hard. And he could not get too excited, least he would pop his stitches. 

The girl sobs again. Her tears are hot on his chest, running down his body as ticklish salty trails. 

“I-I hurt you. I promised never to hurt you. . . Please let me help. I-I want you on top of me. Please Heinreich, I want it. . .” 

Volmer gasps, closing his eyes for a moment. The girl was putting him through living hell. . .

“I cannot,” he tells, pressing her hand flat on his belly. He was suffering, so aroused he was in pain. He wanted her, dear god he wanted her now more than ever. . .

“I want you to be well again,” Hannah whispers, nuzzling closer. Her cheek is warm against his skin. “I want to . . . lick the scar, once you’ve healed.” 

Volmer does his best not to squirm. His eyes are closed as he takes a couple of deeper breaths. Hannah’s words, dear lord. . .

“I want you to pleasure me, Hannah,” he finally breathes, realizing he cannot restrain himself much longer. “I want you to pleasure me with your mouth, l-like when I tried the cure for the first time,” he hesitates, exhales, “and I want you tie up my hands.” 

She has to, otherwise Volmer knows he’s going to take her, and it would not happen gently. 

“Can I have the sweet thing?” Hannah asks. The tip of her finger slides horizontally over his stomach, mimicking the soft shape of the small swell of his lower belly. 

Volmer gasps, nearly sobs. Dear god he was sensitive, Hannah’s sweet mark burning hot on his skin.

“N-no. Not this time Hannah. It’s your punishment. This. . . this will only be about my pleasure. About you comforting me, in my pains. . .” 

Hannah looks disappointed, but settles. She gets the belt, tying Volmer’s hands to be bedpost. The leather cuts sharply against his wrists, and the feeling is sweetly familiar. 

“Remember Hannah. . . I want you to be careful with me, so very gentle. If you rip the stitches. . .” 

“I won’t, I promise,” Hannah whispers, and silences him with a kiss. 

Her lips start a journey down, tasting the skin of his neck, nibbling, teasing, making Volmer’s abs tense. He does his best to relax, to ignore Hannah’s cool fingers, teasing the reddened edges of the scar. . . 

“I want you to talk, Hannah,” Volmer breathes, closing his eyes in his passion. After all, it would be unfair to leave sweet Hannah completely without attention. . .

Hannah’s voice is innocent, curious. Her finger teases slowly the beginning of his scar, just below the navel. “Oh, what about?” 

Volmer breathing a little faster. His belly moves softly up and down, stretching the fresh stitches. “I want you to talk about the things you would like to do to me . . . all things. Anything you’ve ever thought of. . .” 

Hannah blushes, growing so hesitant that Volmer fears she’s going to leave. 

“H-Heinreich. . . I. . . I can’t. . .” 

“Sure you can,” Volmer breathes. “Do it for me, Hannah. I’d love to hear it. You’ve thought about me, haven’t you, while trying to have the sweet thing?” Volmer draws breath, his neck arching. He cannot hold back a grin any longer. “I can pretend I have pains. . .” 

Hannah hesitates, but places her hand on his belly, starting to rub gently. She’s careful to go around the scar, teasing the small roundness of his lower stomach, exposed deliciously to all her whims. 

“I-I like it when you don’t have a shirt. I like to touch you. . . to feel the warmth of your skin.” 

Volmer breathes in deeply, letting his belly rise and fall slowly. He does his best not to arch his back, not to stretch the stitches on his sensitive stomach.

“Continue, please continue,” Vomer breathes, and Hannah’s encouraged by the tiny whimper he makes. 

“I like your body. I like it a lot. I like it when your stomach is a little soft, just slightly round. Just perfect to be touched.” Hannah smiles, she leans over him, her lips land on his body, making the good doctor shiver in his anticipated pleasure. 

“I like your lower tummy, the roundness and softness of the swell. I would like to . . . torture it,” Hannah tells, and nibbles him. 

Volmer moans, his back arches against his will in sudden ecstasy. The leather of the belt cuts sharply into his wrists. 

“H-Hannah. . . dear god Hannah. . .” 

Hannah gasps silently, her hand disappears between her legs, stroking slowly. The sight is almost too much for Volmer to bear. His sweet Hannah, touching herself before him. . .

“Hannah. . .”

Hannah kisses his belly again, gently, almost lovingly, while stroking herself, her ass in the air. 

“Oh Heinreich. . . There are so many things I’d like to do to you. . .”

Volmer is getting lost in his pleasure. His sweating, squirming in his building passion. 

“W-what Hannah? What would you do? What would you do to me?” 

Hannah mewls, she’s stroking herself faster, while her other hand teases Volmer’s ribcage. 

“I would start here,” Hannah tells, again nibbling his lower stomach, much gentler than before, slowly sucking the sensitive skin. The gesture is enough the make the good doctor groans in his pleasure. 

“I would start from the tender swell of your tummy,” Hannah tells, pleased. “I would like to. . .” She runs her tongue horizontally over his belly, outlining the shape of the swell with one sure lick. “. . . Tease it. . .” 

Volmer cries out. His back arches in pleasure as he offers himself to Hannah’s sweet torture. 

“You are teasing me . . . dear god you’re torturing me!” the doctor moans, biting his lip. He’s panting hard, sweat glistens on his forehead and upper lip. His cock is hard enough to cut through glass. 

Hannah slows down for a moment, just kissing him, trailing the outline of the scar with feather light lips. She’s stroking herself, hand moving slowly between parted legs. 

“I want you to put a finger in yourself,” Volmer breathes, panting, squirming. “I want you to put a finger in yourself, and roll your hips. . .” 

Hannah stills, hesitating, confused. “A finger . . . in me?” 

Volmer nods, hazy in his passion. “Yes. Yes! Touch yourself down there, you will know what I mean. . .” 

Hannah does, her fingers curious under the folds of her skirts. 

“You tried to have the sweet thing by yourself, yes? How did you try it Hannah? Were you thinking about me?” 

Hannah blushes, so deeply her face shines bright. She lowers her gaze, hiding behind her hair. 

“I cannot tell you that,” she whispers, her voice so silent and embarrassed Volmer can barely hear it. 

Volmer grins, pleased, deep in the void of his passion. He has to hear this. Perhaps he can grant Hannah’s dirty little fantasy. 

“Of course you can, tell me. Touch yourself and tell me,” he encourages. 

“Close your eyes,” Hannah tells, leaning over his exposed middle. She starts from the chest, making her way down to his belly with slow wet kisses. 

“We’re in the cellars, on the bed,” Hannah whispers, nibbling his side. “You’re not feeling well. You tell me you’re hurting. . .” 

Hannah runs her cool fingers over his middle, letting her fingertips press slightly into the soft flesh of Volmer’s lower stomach. The gesture is enough to make the good doctor gasp. He’s ready to grant 

Hannah’s fantasy right now. 

“I am hurting right now, Hannah. . .” 

Hannah presses the base of her hand in Volmer’s lower belly. Her lips kiss a sweet pattern around his navel. Her hot tongue teases the beginning of his tingling scar. 

“I rub your belly and you whimper, squirm, beg. You tell I am the only one who can help you with your pains, to make you comfortable. But it’s not enough. . .” 

Hannah gasps softly, stroking herself faster. Pleased, Volmer notices her eyes are closed. 

“Oh Hannah. . .” 

“You grab me Heinreich. . . you grab me and tell you love me. —That you need to lie on top of me. That it has to happen now! You roll me under, kissing me, touching me. . . But your poor belly . . . you’re so sore. Your poor tummy’s so sore that you sob and whimper. . .” 

Volmer does whimper. It is close he does not sob. “Hannah, oh, sweet Hannah. . .” 

Hannah attacks his stomach with new found fervor. Her lips are greedy on his body, nibbling and sucking the tender skin of his lower belly. Her hand strokes the satin covered bulge in his trousers; with the other hand, Hannah strokes herself. And she mewls, shivering. 

Volmer has his pleasure while watching Hannah’s. He whimpers, his back arches and under his breath, his whispers the only thing he can think of: “I love you Hannah, oh dear god I love you. . .” 

Hannah falls next to him, sweaty, red faced, untying his hands, seeking his closeness. Her sweet lips have sucked Volmer’s belly on sore bruises. 

“Daddy,” Hannah whispers after a while, startling Volmer out of his sleep like haze. 

“What did you say?” 

“My daddy. . . I wish he would never come,” Hannah tells, turning to look at Volmer in the eye. “Then I could be here forever, with you. . .” 

The doctor wraps his arms around the girl, holding her close. He’s uncertain what to think, to feel. 

“You can be here forever,” he tells silently, planting a soft kiss at Hannah’s brow. “Forever with me. . .” 

Hannah just smiles, shifting gently. She’s already fallen asleep in his arms. 

***

On the next day, a man named Lockhart arrives to the sanitarium. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the last chapter. 
> 
> Or not.  
> I am leaving it open, so I can continue if I get inspired.  
> Or I might fill in the blanks, or try different viewpoints. 
> 
> You, my darling, eager readers, may shower me with ideas, if there is something specific you'd like to see happen.


End file.
